Another Poems
by LJ-Annamm
Summary: More poems about the two characters of the fanfiction


Iron Age

I am on the rock

Slew a King

I have to run fugitive

To save the life I live

Im got to be iron

Like a lion

Its my first wish

So they fighting tribal war

The bellicose Schwarwinds

Them crazy

Gangster band

Chase those Conmans

Out of the town

And hit me with sword

I say don't watch that

You reap what you sow

You got to be iron

Like a lion

And everyone knows now

Your name

"Bloody Slumlord"

No care for you, no care for me

All you've got to do

Is give a little

Give a little

One more time

You struggling

So you think you have

Not found the solution

But it's another illusion

What goes up must come down

So much trouble in the world now

It is the age of the Iron

War in the east, Crusades war in the west

War up North, Tribal War up the down

Paths and Swords cross

To the black road to Damascus

Every day people are dying

Every day People must pay your price

And the "Purple Maiden"

Who didn't know

The rules of the Iron

Has played your game

The crying games of the Iron will

God would never give power

To the Iron

And come from the other corner or the world

To crucify the dread

Each time you become

Iron

Like a Lion

Think you're in heaven

But you living alone in hell

Weep no more

A knight weep no more

Time will tell

Man to man is so injust

You don't know who to trust

You swear that black is white

And you paid it heavily

The loved one that you cherish

Could be your worst ennemy

Only love knows your secret

And if your day should turn to night

A lot of people would run away

The dream of lasting peace

Will remain in but a fleeting illusion

Until the colour of a belle's skin

The rule of morality

Show me yours

I'll show you mine

Maybe mine is bigger than yours

Maybe mine goes deeper than yours

That's why you cry the most

You learned to play the game

Every time you played

You'd come out a winner in heaven

And never cry again

Now it's your turn to cry

In your case

You don't wanna took the pain

You don't wanna took the hurt

Think you're in heaven

But you living alone in the hell

You've learned to play the game

And you will never lose again

Crime and Corruption

Standing on a mountain

In the distance of the Germanic Empire

A young man is trying

To fight for freedom

For the people who fall

By his fault

He had a home one time

But he left that behind

And made the choise of a Strhonghold life

Made the choice of love a foreign savage girl

She can ear him clearly

As he whispers in the air

In a foreign language

That her doesn't need to understand

His voice came out loud and clear

All he asked for was a prayer

And as he turns to walk away

He said to her

"Since the beginning

I'm still here in the stronghold

Of exile with you

For your love

I won't leave you"

Sun went down on the mountain

And drives him like a slave

He can't call his soul his own

After a lot of Soul-Searching

He knows that he has reached

To the rock-bottom

Dark rooks flew back of their hiding place

Leaving him standing there

In the front the walls

Is it the front of the wall where you live

Or is it the swordmen around you

Three years a day

That make you ignore the crying of the people

Dying like flies

Kings get killed everyday

And you say

Its not that bad

Maybe if you see

Hidden behind

Your heavy dark armor

If you see the fear through the eyes

Of the victims

You will join us and fight this corrupted

Sword

The seed of crime and corruption

Do you ever worry

About this castle broken into

Do you ever worry

About your over loved-one

Who waiting for his son and her love

Do you ever worry

About your foreigner lady-love

When coming from where she did

Hates you with a first threatening stare

Knews you more

Before loves you now

As a weird white thief?

About coming back in the truth of a coffin?

With a bullet proof soul

Join the Schwarzwinds

Join us and fight This

Lovers In A Dangerous Time

He built this wall

Around her, many years ago

To enslave her after another Lord

Her last master

That he slew at first

He built this wall

Around him

To protect himself

From being hurt again

But he couldn't stop his feelings

Last night

After loved her

When he saw the young lady

In the Black Forest

Her sleeky Dark skin

Behind his blonde hair, green eyes

He coudn't stop his feelings

When her almond eyes

Stubborn met his owns

He waited till

His gang played

The last fire battle

And took her in his Stronghold

Last night

Of suspiscion

His mother didn't like her

His father didn't like her

At first

And his future lady-love

Hates him too

The only thing that kept them

Going was knowing that love

Would conquer them all

As they conquer

Her native ground

By mooring across the ocean singing

They were lovers

In a dangerous time

She looks at him

She say "I see Black"

He looks at her

He say "I see White"

Written on the grave

"It" made man in his image

But it didn't say

Good or bad

Black or white

"Now" he say to her

"Kick that away"

Join me in dangerous times

In the cold month of the winter

Everyway they went,

Heads would turn

Again they ran away in

The black forest

As in another country

Because they thought

Things would be

Better for them out there

It's a foreign affair

Ring my bell

Put your little love in me, "Belle"

He said

She thinks about the destroyed church

In his mind dream is still alive

His life falling apart

He thinks about his mother

And everybody that thought

They had it made

In heaven

Suddendly

The comfort don't mean nothing

All he needs is some love

All he needs is her love

Why do bad things happens

To good people

In danderous times?

She knows he's fighting

A loosing battle

Amorous Thoughts Around Siegfried's Minds

Who's child am I gonna be tonight

In this bed am I gonna sleep tonight

Without you?

Bitterly tied to my cursed light skin at first

I really tied you until your blood flows

In immature youth of the Black Winds

One time I enslaved you

One time you was my slave

And I became a slave too

Every time I got to change my identity

Every time you felt pain

As the Childbirth's One

As you walked away

With tears in your eyes

Its my turn to tell you

Don't cry sweet Jezebel

You cried every tear

That I cried

You had lived through my wars

You had seen injustice

Father...Why?

Whose cursed dogs are gonna be

My friends tonight?

I wish you could love me

The way I am

Yes, this is it

I want you

Don't hate me

I know you hated me a time

Love me by the Sin of the Flesh

The wound inside me

I wish you could forgive

The way I met you

Turn my pages

With Gothics Scriptures

That you learned

As a slave by your greedy skin

Voodoo people

Voodoo culture

In a long trail of refugees

I'm happy to love you now

In your wonderfool world

As them

I'll be running...all my life

I'm the running man

The asylum fugitive

You would say

"Leave all your pain

Profoundly in me

I'll make it right"

Wolfs and vultures

Closing on on me

I'll be running

I'll be running

As your roots

Of the other corner

Of the world

Because I can

I wanted to be there

All your life

I want to lie awake

At night and think about it

Where I have been

And who I've been with

At night

White Knight

Black Girl

You

In our pleasures

There will always be danger

The Sin

Since the beginning

Of the Soul Blade's Misdeeds

When I though

You hate me stubbornly

Affected Black Maiden

Since the beginning

You loved

With all your sunburnt of your skin

To become soaked

With my poisoned milk

To become soaked

With the boiling venom

Of my frenzies

You Stand Alone

Liar, Liar

Your pants are on fire

You swear to tell the truth

Nothing but the dreadful truth

So help me God

I cross my heart and hope to die

These are the words

These which are seething

Inside you

Words you use to get out of this situation

Then strangely you wonder why

You don't mean what you say

Then you remembered

The terrible truth

It is as a symphony

It is so soft

So harshly

You other dark side

You know him well

The cursed object of your desires

Your searched him

You waited for this

You didn't choose to born

Its the beginning of love

Its only love

That gets you through

If you stand for the truth

You will always stand alone

You looked so beautiful

And so innocent in youth

Beautiful as right man now

When the preacher read the scriptures

In these scriptures

The other story

Of Cipporah in Scriptures

Of the dark Queen Jezebel

You didn't know her legends

You didn't know that

Behind her beauty

As the cursed king

Of the legend

Lies the true colours

That will

Destroy you in the next future

That will drive you mad

This choice you made

Didn't work out

The way you thought it would be

Fool

Now you're hurting

You remember when you held her

By the hand firmly and feverish

Preacherman read the scriptures

Putting words in your mouth

Maybe what he said

Wasn't something that was with you

Beautiful mad knight

Behind you're green eyes

Nothing ear you complains

Oh Lord I'm hurting now

These are words

You use to get out this situation

You remember in the chapel

Its not easy

You don't believe

What's happening

You stand alone

Do you believe in the truth

Do believe in victory

And righteousness

As you sweet name

Siegfried

Do you believe in

Innocent until proven guilty

You're a lonely man

Standing in the middle

Of the Knight

Man in the mirror

When you look in the mirror

Its this cursed knight you see

Even when you go to sleep

Its your strange face you see

You are atrocious and hideous

You are me

You are the One Edge

When I've done wrong

You are the curse of my show

Lot of people called me

Nightmare

In these dark times

Always insatiable

Bestially thoughts and endless slaughters

Endless Lusts

You don't are me

I'm not the monster in the mirror

You can hardly see it

On his scared face

It is the Soul Taker

Who performed my whole body

I am the man in mirror's slave

You got to be ready

Soul taker takes your soul

Walking in the darkness

Like a predator from the wild

Looking for those

Who are gasping

Fot the last breath

To take them away

Some to a better place

Wandering souls

And poor devil

Am I the man in the mirror?

Some to a place where

The fire never stop burning

Because the Soul Taker

Is deaf from the death

That is surrounding them

And you can't cry for help

Running, Falling

Something somewhere

Is calling your name

Siegfried Schtauffen

In the middle of the night

Your eyes go wide

I see your legs are shaking

You don't believe

It's happening

Oppressor White Man

Oppressor Black Knight

Don't tell me

You are scared now

It's not the end of your life

But it's the end of your kingdom

You run for your sword

To your surprise is empty

Because people had those

Shadow busters

For the mornings

Your handcuffs won't hurt

My arms anymore

You my love

You my torturer

Its not the end of your life

But it's the end of

Your tyrannic kingdom

You can run but you can't hide

Dark knight

What you did

To your people

To my people

Across the ocean

Turning them to slaves

And take their soul

To Sir Frederick

See your little hero

Go down

The drain day by day

Coming back home

With stolen things

Instead of telling him

How wrong he was

You told him how clever he was

Crusader, sir, lord

People coming out

From burning houses

Its your son

But you said nothing

Now he's turn against you

Driving embush

The Schwarzwind

It's your son

And he reap what

He sow

Every body knows

No jail can't keep him

Now he's dreaming about you

"father! Father! Why!

You was his true hero

Up with hope, Down with "Dope"

For a long time

He was a good man

A righteousness fighter

To the victory and liberty

"Siegfried"

German knight

He was a good man

He take too much for granted

Because of this failure

Because of his

Sentimental faintness

Appeal his feelings

This Soul Edge

Drives him to dope

This Sword give it to him

And says it's the sense

Of knowledge

He has got to be aware

He was tired of being told

"Thank you father

For having been so good for

Me"

When he is up with hope

This huge lie

This huge Eyed-Sword drives

Him down with dope

And he believe in it

His green eyes

Beautiful german knight

Devolve all her mind

She can't blame him

Until fade

These tears keep running

From his eyes

Up with hope

Sleeping lovers rock

When the people are dying

Like flies by my own fault

I'm loving you at night

Poor devil am I

In this weird and crazy world

So far so good

You still living today

By my side

Lady-love

Sheer sunburnt girl

I'm not a pale face

For you

But you show me

The opposite

Make a prayer for me

If I die before I wake

And I will sleep

By your side

On your side

When you are laid up

When you are ill

To see all the Knight's

Murderers

Ill in the bottom of my bed

Tired to plumb

The depth of my sorrow

I tie you in my bed

And I will get you to suffer

I will show you the greastest

Of my mind

You are not complaining

Already brand

By red-hot iron

You will restore your dignity

And you can sleep peacefully

By my side

On my pedestal

Your my queen of past

Jezebel

I will be

The king of your castle

I would be

The king of your temple

And join you inside

I don't want no bones

Falling out

I'll sleep in your temple

As lovers rock

The show goes on

The world is a stage

Come out and play

For me and you to play on

We all are fighters

We all are actresses

Do you want to sit around

Watch your life going by

When you can be anything

You want to be

And you can do anything

You wanna do

Come on....

Don't let it happen to you

The show goes on without you

Forget about your father

Forget about your mother

They have been

On the stage

The stage of history

It's time for them to move now

Controlling your own destiny

Everybody's watching

There's no one to blame

When you can be anything you wanna be

Come on...

Do you want

To sit down

And watch your life

Go by the show goes on?

The show goes on without you...


End file.
